This invention relates to DNA and clones of xcex22-subunit of neuronal nicotinic acetylcholine receptor (nAChR) sequences. This invention also relates to genomic DNA fragments containing regulatory and coding sequences for the xcex22-subunit neuronal nAChR and transgenic animals made using these fragments or mutated fragments. The 5xe2x80x2 flanking sequences contain a promoter, which confers neuron-specific expression. The genomic clones demonstrate the importance of the xcex22-subunit gene in the nicotinic system and in the pharmacological response to nicotine. The invention also relates to vectors containing the DNA sequences, cells transformed with the vectors, transgenic animals carrying the sequences, and cell lines derived from these transgenic animals. In addition, the invention describes the uses of all of the above.
References cited in this specification appear at the end by author and publication year or by cite number.
Neuron-specific expression. Many recombinant DNA-based procedures require tissue-specific expression. Unwanted or potentially harmful side-effects of gene transfer therapies and procedures can be reduced through correct tissue-specific expression. Furthermore, the ability to direct the expression of certain proteins to one cell type alone advances the ability of scientists to map, identify or purify these cells for important therapeutic or analytical purposes. Where the cells of interest are neurons or a particular subset of neurons, a need for DNA sequences conferring neuron-specific or subset-specific expression exists.
Proteins expressed throughout an organism are often utilized for specific purposes by neurons. By expressing a particular subunit or component of these proteins solely in neuronal tissue, the neuron tailors the protein activity for its purposes. Finding the particular, neuron-specific subunits or components and unraveling why they are produced only in neuronal tissue holds the key to DNA elements conferring neuron-specific expression.
The inventors"" knowledge of the biology of acetylcholine receptors provided an important foundation for this invention (see Changeux, The New Biologist, vol. 3, no. 5, pp. 413-429, May 1991). Different types of acetylcholine receptors are found in different tissues and respond to different agonists. One type, the nicotinic acetylcholine receptor (nAChR), responds to nicotine. A subgroup of that type is found only in neurons and is called the neuronal nAChR.
Generally, five subunits make up an acetylcholine receptor complex. The type of subunits in the receptor determines the specificity to agonists. It is the expression pattern of these subunits that controls the localization of particular acetylcholine receptor types to certain cell groups. The genetic mechanisms involved in the acquisition of these specific expression patterns could lead to an ability to control tissue-specific or even a more defined cell group-specific expression. The inventors, work indicates that defined elements in the promoter sequence confer neuron specific expression for the xcex22-subunit.
The Pharmacological Effects of Nicotine. As noted above, nAChR responds to the agonist nicotine. Nicotine has been implicated in many aspects of behavior including learning and memory (1,2). The pharmacological and behavioral effects of nicotine involve the neuronal nAChRs. Studies using low doses of nicotine (23) or nicotinic agonists (16) suggest that high affinity nAChRs in the brain mediate the effects of nicotine on passive avoidance behavior. Model systems where neuronal nAChR has been altered can therefore provide useful information on the pharmacological effects of nicotine, the role of neuronal nAChR in cognitive processes, nicotine addiction, and dementias involving deficits in the nicotinic system.
Functional neuronal nAChRs are pentameric protein complexes containing at least one type of xcex1-subunit and one type of xcex2-subunit (3-5) (although the xcex17-subunit can form functional homooligomers in vitro6,7) The xcex22-subunit was selected for this study from among the 7 known xcex1-subunits and 3 known xcex2-subunits (3) because of its wide expression in the brain (8-10), and the absence of expression of other xcex2-subunits in most brain regions (10). Mutation of this subunit should therefore result in significant deficits in the CNS nicotinic system. The inventors have examined the involvement of the xcex22-subunit in pharmacology and behavior. Gene targeting was used to mutate the xcex22-subunit in transgenic mice.
The inventors found that high affinity binding sites for nicotine are absent from the brains of mice homozygous for the xcex22-subunit mutation, xcex22xe2x88x92/xe2x88x92. Further, electrophysiological recording from brain slices reveals that thalamic neurons from these mice do not respond to nicotine application. Finally, behavioral tests demonstrate that nicotine no longer augments the performance of xcex22xe2x88x92/xe2x88x92mice on the test of passive avoidance, a measure of associative learning. Paradoxically, mutant mice are able to perform better than their non-mutant siblings on this task.
In an aspect of this invention, we describe a 15 kb fragment of DNA carrying regulatory and coding regions for the xcex22-subunit of the neuronal nAchR. We characterize the promoter of the xcex22-subunit gene in vitro and in transgenic mice. We describe several DNA elements, including an E-box and other consensus protein-binding sequences involved in the positive regulation of this gene. Moreover, we show that the cell-specific transcription of the xcex22-subunit promoter involves at least two negative regulatory elements including one located in the transcribed sequence.
Preferred embodiments of these aspects relate to specific promoter sequences and their use in directing neuron-specific expression in various cells and organisms. An 1163 bp sequence and an 862 bp sequence both confer neuron-specific expression. Other embodiments include the xe2x88x92245 to xe2x88x9295 sequence of FIG. 1, containing an essential activator element, and the xe2x88x92245 to xe2x88x92824 sequence of FIG. 1 containing a repressor. A repressor element composed of the NRSE/RE1 sequence is also present in the transcribed region. Certain plasmids comprising these genomic sequences are described as well.
The promoter sequences are important for their ability to direct protein, polypeptide or peptide expression in certain defined cells. For example, in the transgenic mice as shown below, proteins encoding toxins or the like can be directed to neurons to mimic the degradation of those cells in disease states. Others will be evident from the data described below.
Alternatively, the promoters can direct encoded growth factors or oncogenic, tumorigenic, or immortalizing proteins to certain neurons to mimic tumorigenesis. These cells can then be isolated and grown in culture. In another use, the promoter sequences can be operatively linked to reporter sequences in order to identify specific neurons in situ or isolate neurons through cell sorting techniques. The isolated, purified neurons can then be used for in vitro biochemical or genetic analysis. Reporter sequences such as LacZ and Luciferase are described below.
In another aspect of this invention, the inventors provide the genomic clones for mouse xcex2-2 subunit of the neuronal nAChR. These clones are useful in the analysis of the mammalian nicotinic system and the pharmacology of nicotine. The inventors describe assays using transgenic mice where the genomic clones of the xcex22-subunit have been used to knock out the high affinity binding of nicotine.
In addition to the deletion mutants described, mutations incorporated into the exons or regulatory sequences for the xcex22-subunit will result in useful mutant transgenic animals. These mutations can be point mutations, deletions or insertions that result in non-efficient activity of the nAChR or even a non-active receptor. With such mutant animals, methods for determining the ability of a compound to restore or modulate the nAChR activity or function are possible and can be devised. Modulation of function can be provided by either up-regulating or down-regulating receptor number, activity, or other compensating mechanisms. Also, methods to determine the ability of a compound to restore or modulate wild type behavior in the behavioral assays described or known (see 17, 22, 18, 2, 19, 21, 23, 24) can be devised with the mutant animals. Behavioral assays comprise, but are not limited to, testing of memory, learning, anxiety, locomotor activity, and attention as compared to the untreated animal or patient. Pharmacological assays (see 12, 13, 14, 15, 20) to select compounds that restore or modulate nAChR-related activity or behavior can thus be performed with the mutant animals provided by this invention. Dose and quantity of possible therapeutic agents will be determined by well-established techniques. (See, for example, reference 16.)
The present model systems comprising transgenic animals or cells derived from these animals can be used to analyze the role of nicotine on learning and behavior, the pharmacology of nicotine, nicotine addiction, and disease states involving deficits in the nicotinic system. In addition, potential therapies for nicotine addiction or deficits in the nicotinic system can be tested with the transgenic animals or the cells and cell lines derived from them or any cell line transfected with a DNA fragment or the complete DNA of phage xcex22 (CNCM accession number I-1503). These cell lines would include all those obtained directly from homozygous or heterozygous transgenic animals that carry or are mutated in the xcex22-subunit sequences. In addition, this would include cell lines created in culture using natural xcex22-subunit sequences or mutated xcex22-subunit sequences. Techniques used could be, for example, those cited in PCT WO 90/11354.
Dementias, such as Alzheimer""s disease, in which the high affinity nicotine binding site are diminished suggest that the present model can be used to screen drugs for compensation of this deficit. Accordingly, methods for screening compounds for the ability to restore or detectably effect activity of the neuronal nicotinic acetylcholine receptor comprising adding the compound to an appropriate cell line or introducing the compound into a transgenic animal can be devised. Transgenic animals and cell lines generated from this invention can be used in these methods. Such animal or cell line systems can also be used to select compounds which could be able to restore or to modulate the activity of the xcex22 gene.
The transgenic animals obtained with the xcex22-subunit gene sequence (wildtype or mutated fragments thereof) can be used to generate double transgenic animals. For this purpose the xcex22-subunit transgenic animal can be mated with other transgenic animals of the same species or with naturally occurring mutant animals of the same species. The resulting double transgenic animal, or cells derived from it, can be used in the same applications as the parent xcex22-subunit transgenic animal.
Both the promoter sequences and the genomic clones can be used to assay for the presence or absence of regulator proteins. The gel shift assays below exemplify such a use. The sequences or clones can also be used as probes by incorporating or linking markers such as radionuclides, fluorescent compounds, or cross-linking proteins or compounds such as avidin-biotin. These probes can be used to identify or assay proteins, nucleic acids or other compounds involved in neuron action or the acetylcholine receptor system.
Known methods to mutate or modify nucleic acid sequences can be used in conjunction with this invention to generate useful xcex22 mutant animals, cell lines, or sequences. Such methods include, but are not limited to, point mutations, site-directed mutagenesis, deletion mutations, insertion mutations, mutations obtainable from homologous recombination, and mutations obtainable from chemical or radiation treatment of DNA or cells bearing the DNA. DNA sequencing is used to determine the mutation generated if desired or necessary. The mutant animals, cell lines or sequences are then used in the DNA sequences, systems, assays, methods or processes the inventors describe. The mutated DNA will, by definition, be different, or not identical to the genomic DNA. Mutant animals are also created by mating a first transgenic animal containing the sequences described here or made available by this invention, with a second animal. The second animal can contain DNA that differs from the DNA contained in the first animal. In such a way, various lines of mutant animals can be created.
Furthermore, recombinant DNA techniques are available to mutate the DNA sequences described here, as above, link these DNA sequences to expression vectors, and express the xcex22-subunit protein or mutant derived from the xcex22-subunit sequences. The xcex22-subunit or mutant can thus be analyzed for biochemical or behavioral activity. In such a way, mutated DNA sequences can be generated that prevent the expression of an efficient nAchR.
Alternatively, the promoter sequences described can be used in expression vectors or systems to drive expression of other proteins. Obtainable DNA sequence can thus be linked to the promoter or regulatory sequences the inventors describe in order to transcribe those DNA sequences or produce protein, polypeptide, or peptides encoded by those DNA sequences.
Previous studies by in situ hybridization (Wada et al., 1989; Hill et al., 1993; Zoli et al., 1994) and immunohistochemistry (Hill et al., 1993) demonstrate that all of the neuronal nAchR subunits cloned to date display a strict neuron-specific distribution. But different subunits exhibit an even tighter distribution to only small subsets of neurons in the brain. For example, the nAchR xcex12-subunit transcripts are only detected in the Spiriformis lateralis nucleus in the chick diencephalon (Daubas et al., 1990) or the Interpeduncularis nucleus in the rat (Wada et al., 1988). Also the xcex23, xcex24 and xcex13-subunit transcripts are only detected in a small set of structures in vertebrate brain (references in Zoli et al., 1994).
The nAchR, xcex14, xcex15, xcex17, and xcex22-subunit gene transcripts, in comparison, show a much wider distribution. (Wada et al., 1989; references in Zoli et al., 1994). For example, the xcex22-subunit transcripts are found in the majority of neurons in the CNS and in all the peripheral neurons that express the nAchR (Role, 1992; Hill et al., 1993).
As a consequence of the differential expression of these subunits, a wide diversity of nAchR species occurs in vertebrates. Each species has a defined pattern of expression involving diverse categories or groups of neurons. For example, the neurons from medial Habenulainterconnect with those from the Interpeduncularis nucleus and yet each express distinct sets of nAchR subunits (see Role, 1992 for review) exhibiting different physiological and pharmacological profiles (Mulle et al., 1991).
Only limited information is available, to date, about the genetic mechanisms that account for regulation of nAchR gene transcription in neurons. Previous work on the promoter of the chick xcex17 subunit gene analyzed in vitro failed to characterize the DNA elements responsible for transcriptional regulation (Matter-Sadzinski et al., 1992). In another study, the promoter of the xcex12-subunit gene was partially characterized and a silencer described and sequenced (Bessis et al., 1993, see also Daubas et al. 1993)
Certain evidence leads to the study of the xcex22-subunit in particular. It is expressed in the majority of the neurons in the brain (Hill et al., 1993). Also, the timing of the appearance of the xcex22-transcripts closely parallels that of neuronal differentiation (Zoli et al., 1994). We thus decided to study the genetic mechanisms that regulate its transcription.
We have cloned a genomic fragment containing the regulatory sequences and sequences encoding the mouse nAchR xcex22-subunit gene. The inventors have found that at least part of the regulatory region is conserved among different mammalian species. Particularly, the region between +16 to +38 bp corresponding to the NRSE/RE1 as described in FIG. 1. Using RNase protection and amplification of primer extension products, we found one main and. three minor transcription start sites (FIG. 1). The primer extension experiments were performed using two different reverse transcriptases, with different batches of mRNA and with different primers. These PCR based techniques allowed us to amplify and subclone the same fragments corresponding to transcription start sites rather than reverse transcriptase stops. The transcription start sites that we have characterized are located downstream from the position of the longest rat (Deneris et al., 1988) and human (Anand and Lindstrom, 1990) xcex22 cDNA 5xe2x80x2 end (see FIG. 1). This implies that in human and rat, another transcription start site is used. Such a discrepancy between species has already been demonstrated for the xcex5-subunit of the muscle nAchR (Dxc3xcrr et al., 1994, see also Dong et al., 1993; Toussaint et al., 1994). In contrast with the xcex12 subunit gene (Bessis et al., 1993), no upstream exon could be detected.
Structural analysis of a 1.2 kbp flanking region disclosed many consensus motifs for nuclear protein binding including an Sp1 site and an E-box. Approximately 90 bp of the undeleted 1.2 kb promoter are transcribed and this region contains a NRSE/RE1 sequence (Kraner et al., 1992; Mori et al., 1992). Regulatory elements have already been described downstream of the transcription start site in different systems such as the Polyomavirus (Bourachot et al., 1989) or the fos gene (Lamb et al., 1990).
The promoter region is located between the Eco47 III located in exon 1 (see FIG. 1) (SEQ ID NO:22) and the BamHI site 4.5 kb upstream. One preferred embodiment is the 1163 bp sequence described in FIG. 1 between the EcoRI and Eco47III sites. Regulatory sequences may be located in the 2 kb downstream from the Eco47III site. The regulatory elements from the nAchR xcex22-subunit sequences can be used to direct the neuron specific expression of a nucleotide sequence encoding a protein, polypeptide or peptide linked to them. Said protein, polypeptide, or peptide can be toxins, trophic factors, neuropeptides, tumorigenic, oncogenic, or immortalizing proteins, or any other protein that can change the function of the neuron.
The 1163 bp promoter contains regulatory sequences for both tissue-specific and temporal specific transcription of the xcex22-subunit gene. Transient transfection experiments showed that the 1163 bp fragment contains sufficient information to confer cell-specific expression of the nAchR xcex22-subunit gene. We showed that the same promoter directs a strict cell-specific transcription of the xcex2-galactosidase (xcex2-gal) reporter gene. Moreover, the transgenic construct appears to be activated with the same timing as the endogenous xcex22-subunit gene during the development of the early embryonic nervous system (Zoli et al., 1994). At later stages of development, most of the peripheral xcex22 expressing neurons are still labelled (FIGS. 4C, D).
The promoter sequence was tested in transgenic mice by generating two lines (13 and 26) expressing xcex2-gal under the control of the xcex22-subunit promoter. In CNS, the pattern of xcex2-galactosidase expression is different between the two lines. Only a subset of the cells that normally express xcex22 express the transgene. This type of discrepancy between the expression of the transgene and the endogenous gene has already been described for the dopamine xcex2-hydroxylase gene promoter (Mercer et al., 1991; Hoyle et al., 1994) or for the GAP-43 gene (Vanselow et al., 1994). Unexpected expression has been observed in transgenic line 13 in the genital tubercule and in skin muscles. This expression is likely to be due to the integration site of the transgene as these tissues are not stained in line 26. To our knowledge, most of the neuronal promoters studied by transgenesis display ectopic expression in a certain small percentage of transgenic lines (Forss-Petter et al., 1990; Kaneda et al., 1991; Banerjee et al., 1992; Hoesche et al., 1993; Logan et al., 1993, Vanselow et al., 1994). However, techniques in the art afford the construction of lines where the expression pattern of the transgene closely mirrors or duplicates that of the original gene. See references for further details showing the success of the transgenesis procedure.
By comparing the xcex2-gal positive cell distribution with those of other known neuronal markers, it becomes apparent that a similarity exists with the distribution of choline acetyltransferase, TrkA (the high affinity nerve growth factor receptor) and p75 (the low affinity nerve growth factor receptor) expressing cells (Yan and,Johnson, 1988: Pioro and Cuello, 1990a, b; Ringstedt et al., 1993). In particular, in developing rats, p75 is expressed in almost all the peripheral ganglia and central nuclei (with the exception of the zona incerta and hypothalamic nuclei), which express the transgene (Yan and Johnson, 1988). It is also interesting to note that p75 expression (like the expression of the xcex22-promoter transgene) is transient in many peripheral ganglia and brain nuclei, decreasing to undetectable levels at perinatal or early postnatal ages. It is therefore possible that the xcex22-subunit promoter contains an element controlled by the activation of p75, or that both the xcex22 transgene and p75 gene are controlled by a common regulator.
In conclusion, although the promoter seems to lack some regulatory elements active in the brain, the existing regulatory elements are sufficient to allow a cell- and development-specific expression of xcex2-galactosidase in the PNS, in the spinal cord, and in several brain structures. The promoter can also be used in assays to identify regulator proteins in neuronal tissue.
To further characterize the DNA elements involved in the transcription of the xcex22 subunit gene, we deleted or mutated the 1163 bp promoter and analyzed the resulting constructs by transient transfection. A repressor element present in the distal 5xe2x80x2 end region is active in fibroblasts but not in neuroblastomas. This element thus accounts, at least in part, for the neuron-specific expression of the xcex22-subunit gene. Further analysis of the promoter shows that deleting 589 bp increases the activity in neuroblastomas, but not in fibroblasts (FIG. 6, compare 862 E and 283 E-Luci).
An NRSE/RE1 element is located at the 3xe2x80x2 extremity of the promoter. This element has already been shown to restrict the activity of promoters in neuronal cells (Kraner et al., 1992; Mori et al., 1992; Li et al., 1993). In the 1163 bp promoter of the xcex22-subunit gene, point mutation of this sequence leads to a xcx9c100 fold increase of the transcriptional activity in fibroblasts implying that this sequence is involved in the neuron-specific expression of the xcex22-subunit gene. Moreover, sequence comparison shows that this sequence is highly conserved in rat and human xcex22-subunit cDNAs (Deneris et al., 1988; Anand and Lindstrom, 1990) as well as in several promoters of genes expressed in the nervous system, such as the middle-weight neurofilament gene, the CAM-L1 gene, the Calbinbin gene, or the cerebellar Ca-binding protein gene (see Table 1 B).
Deletion experiments described in FIG. 6 show that an essential activator element is present between nucleotides xe2x88x92245 and xe2x88x9295. An Sp1 binding site and an E-box could be detected in this region. Sp1 sites are ubiquitous factors, whereas E-boxes have been involved in several genetic regulatory mechanisms in muscle (see Bessereau et al., 1994 for the nAchR xcex12-subunit) as well as in neurons (Guillemot et al., 1993). Dyad elements have also been reported in some neuronal promoters, such as those of the Tyrosine hydroxylase gene (Yoon and Chikaraishi, 1994), the SCG1O gene (Mori et al., 1990), the GAP43 gene (Nedivi et al., 1992), or in the flanking region of the N-CAM gene (Chen et al., 1990). Results shown in Table 1 A demonstrate that in neuroblastomas, the 1163 bp promoter mutated in the E-box/Dyad is significantly less active than the wild type promoter. Moreover, a gel shift assay (FIG. 7) further demonstrates that the E-box/Dyad is able to bind specific complexes. This suggests that the E-Box/Dyad is responsible for at least part of the activation of xcex22-subunit gene transcription. However, transactivation experiments of heterologous promoters suggest that the E-box cooperates with the Sp1 site located 27 bp upstream to positively activate transcription. This type of cooperation between an E-Box and an Sp1 binding site has already been demonstrated for the regulation of the muscle nAchR xcex12-subunit transcription (Bessereau et al., 1993). conclusion, we have shown that the xcex22-subunit gene is primarily regulated by negatively acting elements and by one positive element that comprises an E-box. This double regulation seems to be a general feature shared by several neuronal genes (Mandel and Mckinnon, 1993) and allows fine tuning of the transcription of neuronal genes. Moreover, our transgenic studies show that the 1163 bp promoter confers a tight neuron-specific expression, but lacks some developmental or CNS-specific regulatory elements.